I am the law
by casper6six6
Summary: Ever wonder why he is so cold, so stone faced, so much a Judge. He was different long before, before Ma-Ma, before Anderson. He was normal, well as normal as a Judge can be, before everything…
1. from behind the wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dredd. I only own Andrameca she is mine. I'm just writing this for fun, so if things are wrong I'm sorry. I have only seen the movie. Hope you enjoy anyway. **

The holding room was silent, all she could hear was her breathing, and closing her eyes she expanded her hearing range. Going passed the thick concrete walls that surrounded her, waiting just waiting. Opening her eyes when she heard the footsteps walking down the hall, three men, Judges by the sound of it, the way their suits clank together, she will never forget that sound.

The three Judges were following a woman, her light footsteps and heels gave it away. They all walked into the room behind the two-way mirror, they all faced the mirror but no one said anything. Smirking she lifted her head and stared into the mirror, her reflection staring back at her.

"She doesn't look like much of a threat, as you so claim." One of the Judges, Judge Lex, said staring at the small girl sitting in the chair her arms, hands and legs chained to the chair and floor. "What's wrong with her hair, her eyes, they don't seem right?" Judge Knox asked. "Can't you tell she is a mutant, Knox, just look at her white hair, purple eyes, she's a freak." Judge Lex joked leaning closer to the mirror.

"That's not nice to say, didn't your mommy teach you how not to say anything, in less you have something nice to say." She taunted looking right to Judge Lex, who pushed away from the wall and looked to the Chief Judge who smiled, still looking at the girl. "Who is she, what is she?" Judge Knox asked taking a step back from the mirror.

"A salvage team found her…" "She was behind the wall. how did she survive?" Judge Lex interrupted, shaking his head in disbelief. "Like I was saying, a salvage team found her outside the walls. we don't know how she has survived out there for so long. When we asked she just laughed." The Chief Judge said staring at the girl.

"Why is she in chains?" Judge Dredd asked while watching the girl, she couldn't be more twelve years old. "When the salvage team, tried to take her in she… she fought back, violently. Five of the men are in the hospital, recovering." She told the three Judges, turning and looking at them. Both Knox and Lex were stunned, but she couldn't tell what Judge Dredd was thinking, as usual.

"The Judges Council decided to give her the judge aptitude test…she passed. That is why you three are here, to escort her to the academy." She told them looking back at the girl who was smirking at all of them. "Three judges for one little girl, over kill isn't it." Judge Lex taunted.

"You should have brought more." The girl laughed standing up, the chains falling to the ground still locked, she slowly walked towards the mirror. "I'm ready to go now." She said looking straight at the Chief. "How did she…" Judge Knox asked looking a bit scared of the girl.

The Chief opened the door to the room and the girl walked out and walked right passed the three Judges and walked down the hall. She then stopped and looked back, "Aren't you supposed to escort me?" she asked a small smile on her face. The three Judges looked at the Chief, who nodded, they then turned and walked to the girl, having no problem taking her to the academy.

**~~~~~10 years later~~~~~**

Andrameca looked in the mirror while putting on her uniform, she passed the academy two years ago when she was twenty. She put on her vest, zipping it up looking at the badge on her chest it said ANDRAMECA, seeing as how she never knew her last name, everyone just called her by her first name ever since she entered the academy, after she was found outside the wall.

She put on her helmet, before she left her room, the door closing and locking behind her. Walking down the hall with her head held up high as she made her way to the elevator.

Passing Judges and others as she made her way to the Chief Judge's office, she will be getting her new partner today, after the last one died in a car crash, the driver was on Slo-mo and rammed into them, he died instantly while she was in the hospital for only minor scraps, he was a good Judge. The driver was sentence to death for killing a Judge, she was more than pleased to pull the trigger.

Making her way to the Chief's office, the secretary held up her hand before Andrameca could say anything, but she stopped and waited anyway. The secretary was typing on her computer, ignoring her completely. Finally fed up Andrameca reached her hand out and touched the top of the computer making it blackout.

The secretary jumped back and started up at her scared. "I have an appointment." She said simply taking her hand off the computer making it turn back on. The secretary gulped starting up at the Judge who stared at her. With a shaky hand she reached up and pushed the com waiting for the Chief to pick up not taking her eyes off the Judge.

"_Yes Lana_." "Uhh… there's a Judge Andrameca here to see you. Should I let her through?" Lana asked her voice unsteady as she stared up and her. "_Yes send her in_." with a shaky hand she reach and pressed a button, the doors unlocked and buzzed.

Andrameca turned and walked to the door opening the door, she stopped and looked back at Lana smirking. Lana looked down at her desk. "Thank you Lana. Have a nice day." She said before walking into the room the door closing and locking behind her.

"Hello Andrameca it has been awhile since we last seen each other. How have you been?" the chief asked looking up from the papers she was looking at. "Hello, yes it has been a while and I'm fine." She replied simply, standing in front of the desk.

"I will be assigning you your new partner today, you may remember him. He was one of the Judges that escorted you to the academy." The Chief said standing up when the door buzzed open. "Welcome Judge Dredd, meet your new partner." Andrameca turned her head and started at the man who entered the room, yes she remembered him.

She turned and looked back at the Chief when she started talking. "After the untimely death of Judge Cooper, The Judges Council and I thought it best to give you a new partner. We also thought it best to partner you up, someone who can use your… _talents _for better use." She said looking at Andrameca who just cocked her head to the side before looking back over to the man.

"He has been informed your… skills and you both will be working together from now on or until one of you dies, is that clear." She informed both the Judges. "Yes sir." Andrameca said simply before making her way to the door opening the door passing Lana on the way, who wouldn't look up from her desk. She could hear Judge Dredd walking up behind her as she waited for the elevator to get to the floor.

They stood there in silence as the elevator took them down to the garage level. They walked together for a bit before splitting up, she made her way over to her lawmaster. Climbing on to the bike, after the ID check she lifted the kickstand as the bike and started the bike. She started driving, pulling up to Judge Dredd. "Where to?" she asked him he just turned his head and looked at her.

"Quadruple- homicide." he said before taking off. "Andrameca to control, in route to the quadruple-homicide in sector twenty." She says as she checks the computer. "_Affirmative Judge. Do you need backup_?" "No." she said more to herself before taking off after him. Catching up to him, was easy, not that he was trying to get away from her.

They pulled up and parked their lawmasters and climbed off. "Bike, activate crowd control." He said before walking off into the courtyard of a mega-building, Andrameca followed right behind. Expanding her senses she could hear farther people screaming, crying, and some laughing. She made her way to the bodies and over to Judge Dredd standing beside him. "What do you make of all this?" he asked looking towards her.

She clenched her hands she wasn't a rookie but he still was evaluating her like one. She stared at the four bodies her eyes enhancing taking everything in. he chuckled a bit looking away from her thinking she froze up, _rookie._ "These two died first too close to tell which. Over a fight of some sort, minimal bruising around this one's knuckles, tells me he got a few hits in before he was shot. That one was just a passerby caught in the middle." Dredd looked back at her his head cocked a bit.

"These two turned on each other, you can tell by the blood smears. that one went down first he forgot to take the safety off. This one… " She stopped, crouching down next to the last body her focusing on the wounds on his chest. "There was a fifth person, shot him in the back." she whispered to him slowly scanning the citizens not wanting to give the perp a chance to run.

"He still here?" he whispered back turning and facing her scanning the citizens behind them. "yes." She said zeroing in on him standing behind some others his hands shaking his breathing irregular, staring at them instead of the bodies like everyone else. "You sure." He asked looking back at the bodies.

"Yes he smells of gun powder and has blood splatter all over his pants and shoes, I'm sure." She tells him before reaching her arm up. "Control, we have four bodies for resyk, send to my GPS." "_Affinitive, sending now." _She then slowly makes her way around him and over to the other side getting closer to the man. She reaches for her lawgiver waiting for the ID check click.

When it clicks she pulls it out and turns quickly, making the citizens run out of her way, she shot the man in the head before he can even pull the gun out. She scanned the crowed, before holstering her gun. She makes her to man sliding the gun away with her foot.

"Control, make that five bodies for resyk." She turns and stares at Judge Dredd who looks a little impressed. _This might not be so bad after all._


	2. freak out

**Disclaimer: don't own Dredd. Like I said before, this is just for fun. I wanted to take a break from my walking dead story and since I just got the movie, I came up with this, hope you enjoy it. **

**Dredd is out of character just to warn everyone. I know pretty much nothing of the comics, except what I'm reading from Wikipedia and the movie. **

**So I'm basing this more off of a real life cop-ish story. Like they go out and drink, have fun, hang out that sort of thing. so that's what's going through my head, just adding a more futuristic (Dredd universe) feel to it. **

**~~~~ (a year later.) ~~~~**

Andrameca has always loved the rush she got from driving her lawmaster. The adrenalin pumping through her veins, her whole body buzzing, it made her feel alive. Pursuing convicted felons, just made it all that more exciting.

Running in a Judge uniform is not as easy as some think, but she caught up to him fairly easy. He was so high he could barely walk straight, let alone run. Tackling him to the ground and as they were rolling, she pulls her lawgiver out and when they stop, she shoves him down to the ground, the gun pointed at him, right between the eyes.

"I'd stop if I were you." She said to the guy smirking. He exhaled, giving up and then just laid still, on the ground. She holsters her gun and then reached for the cuffs, while turning him on his stomach. After cuffing him, she helps getting him up and they start walking back.

"Good work." Dredd said as he shoved the other man to the ground. She just smirks at him, while kicking the back of the guys' knees, shoving him to the ground. They just stood there, not saying anything, waiting for the patrol wagon to come get the men.

They take off after the patrol wagon came, to take the men to the iso-cubes, weaving in and out of the speeding cars, ready to take on their next job.

"Are you alright?" Dredd asked her as they park their lawmasters. "Ya I'm fine, it's just sore." She tells him while rotating her shoulder, wincing when pain shoots up and down her arm. They make their way to the elevator, going up to her floor. They have dinner together, at least once every week, alternating between who cooks, it was Andrameca's turn.

They stop at his floor first, so he can change into his day clothes. She stood in his living room waiting for him, she looks around the room. There was nothing out of place, and it barely had a live in feel, to each his own I guess.

They walk down the hall towards her apartment, he could hear her stomach growling. "Shut up." she said when she heard him chuckling a bit. She walks up to her door, laying her hand on the key pad, feeling the small pinch, as the door checks her ID. The door beeps and slides open letting them in.

Although her apartment wasn't messy, it was nowhere as clean as his. She takes off her helmet, setting it down on the table, near her door. Shaking her hair out, running her finger through it, _have to get it cut soon_. She unzips her vest, wincing when the pain shoots through again. "Here let me help." He said walking up to her helping taking the jacket off. "thanks." She said turning and grabbing it with her good hand, hanging it up in the closet, with all her spares.

"Lift your arm." He told her, staring at her shoulder. She just looks at him, rolling her eyes when he glared at her. "Fine." She whispered while slowly lifting her arm, wincing she drops her arm, not able to get her arm up that far.

"It's dislocated. I should take you to the med center." he said moving towards the door. "No! You know how much I hate going there. Can't you… can you just do it yourself?" she asked, looking away from him, staring at the ground. "Are you sure? It will hurt." He told her walking back and standing in front of her. "I can take it." She said moving over to her couch.

"Ready, on the count of five. One… two…" he stops, popping her shoulder back in place. "Ow! You fucking, asshole! You said five! What the hell happened to five?" she yelled at him holding her shoulder, having a hard time trying to breathe.

"I thought you said you can take it." He teased sitting down next to her, laughing when she hit him in side. "asshole." She huffed before standing, making her way to her kitchen, to get dinner started. Dinner was easy, seeing as how it was just microwaved, it's the best she could do.

"I see you finished another." He said standing over her desk, staring at a finished drawing. She looks over at him and then down to the drawing, drawing calms her. It was of something from her childhood, when she was behind the wall.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, shifting through all of them. Most are all, of the same thing, her time behind the wall, some of mega-city one, some of him.

"You know I don't like talking about it." She said leaning against the wall near him. "Are you still having the nightmares? Maybe you should talk to someone." He told her, turning to look at her. "I do talk to someone, I talk to you." She said before walking to the kitchen, their food should be done by now.

"You talk, just not about your childhood." He said following after her. "What do you want to know? That when my parents saw that I was different, so they leave me out there to die. Is that what you want to know? How if it wasn't for some old hag to take me in, I would have died. Is that what you want me to talk about, how fucked up my childhood was, is that what you want?" she yelled at him, jumping back when the lights above her, burned out.

"Fuck! Why does that keep happing?" she asked more to herself then to him. "Maybe I should just go." He said looking at her, she was pacing back and forth, while grabbing a chair to change the light bulbs, again.

"Ya maybe you should." She whispered not even looking at him, she just tried focusing on changing the light, instead of him. She sighed, lowering her head, closing her eyes when the door closed behind him.

Trying to fall asleep that night was difficult for her, memories flashing, every time she closed her eyes. Sighing she throws the blankets off and gets up, walking to her window. She leans her forehead against the cool glass, staring outside. She expands her eyesight, looking towards the sky.

With all the pollution and lights in mega-city one, most never see the stars in their life, but she could, just barely. Seeing the stars was the only thing that was good, about living behind the wall. That's the only thing that she misses, seeing the stars.

She walks down the hall to the elevator, the next morning, in full gear. She doesn't move her head, but she looks down, when he walks into the elevator and stands next to her. They don't say anything, as there were others in the elevator with them.

They walk towards there lawmasters, side by side, still in an awkward silence. "I'm sorry." She whispers when they reach their bikes. He just shakes his head. "I shouldn't have pushed." He tells her, throwing his leg over and sitting down. She gives him a small smile, before checking today's crimes. "Up for a car chase?" she asked looking back to him. He smirks at her, before taking off. Laughing she takes off after him, they weave in and out of cars, speeding up, nothing like a car chase to start the day.

**Well tell me what you guys think. I hope you all like it. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Changed the summery for the third time, hope it's better.**


End file.
